Destiempo
by Gozihr Izaro
Summary: La vida era terriblemente injusta. Su amor había sido tan a destiempo.


**Destiempo.**

Se habían conocido a destiempo, no había otra forma de expresarlo, quizás él había nacido demasiado pronto, y ella demasiado después, o quizá solo habían nacido en lugares demasiado lejanos para haberse encontrado antes.

Él era un explorador, y ya estaba entrado en sus años, había vivido una larga vida llena de aventuras, ahora sus cabellos estaban tiñéndose de gris cada vez más a prisa, ella aún estaba en la flor de la juventud, sus cabellos salvajes e indomables eran tan rojos como cerezas maduras, como la sangre fresca, sus labios también eran rojos pero como fresas, frescas, suaves y húmedas, labios que exigían ser devorados a besos.

Ella era una princesa que nunca había creído en el amor, a pesar de que cientos de caballeros y jóvenes guerreros habían pretendido su mano. Sus largas cartas poéticas y sus serenatas acompañadas del chirriante tañir de las gaitas le provocaban carcajadas discretas y sonrisas burlonas.

Rompía corazones sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, pero entonces lo vio llegar a él. Él era diferente a todos los demás. Quizá empezando porque él nunca llegó con pretensiones sentimentales, llegó como un invitado, iba de camino a Berk, estaba terminando un libro de exploración, tenía cuadernos llenos notas, paisajes, dibujos, leyendas…

Quizás fue ahí donde comenzó todo el asunto. Mérida siempre había disfrutado de una buena historia y no pudo evitar escuchar las que él tenía que contar, había estado en muchos lugares, había vivido historias de las que a ella le hubiera encantado formar parte.

Empezó dándose cuenta de que le gustaba el sonido de su voz, era hipnotizante, tranquilo, calmado, ligeramente nasal e infantil. Esa voz la hacía sentir algo más que emoción por las historias que narraba, pero no hubiera sabido decir que.

A él le gustaba verla todos los días al narrar sus historias, amaba la manera en que su cara reflejaba las emociones y en la que se sumergía en el relato, le gustaba oirla hacer preguntas emocionada, le causaban gracias sus gestos infantiles y su risa contagiosa, le gustaba la manera en que sus ojos se iluminaban cunado admiraba sus libros y su manera de convivir con él, le agradaba su compañía cuando iban juntos a buscar los mejores paisajes para retratar. Ella conocía el bosque como la palma de su mano y lo llevaba siempre a lugares que parecían encantados y llenos de magia.

Había una gran diferencia de edad entre ellos, uno ya casi había concluido su vida, la otra apenas comenzaba a ser consciente de lo que podía hacer de ella y de disfrutarla, pero ambos eran de alguna manera parecidos. Con una sed increíble por las aventuras y un deseo de libertad y de no ser responsables de obligaciones que les habían tocado, ambos ocultaban misterios y tenían secretos.

Y poco a poco empezaron a necesitarse más, él sabía bien de que se trataba ese sentimiento que crecía cada día un poco más entre ellos, y de algún modo le parecía injusto de su parte permitir que siguiera creciendo dado que él estaba tan viejo.

Ella por otro lado estaba confundida sobre sus sentimientos, no tenía ninguna experiencia en el amor, no entendía por qué de repente su corazón latía más rápido cuando pensaba en él y su sonrisa torcida. No entendía porque la ponía nerviosa su presencia y por qué le gustaba que la tomara de la mano al ayudarla a bajar de su negro corcel aun a pesar de que ella nunca había necesitado ayuda para bajar.

Él regresó a su tierra una vez concluido su trabajo y ella conoció una melancolía absoluta que jamás había probado antes, extrañaba su sarcástica y madura compañía.

Y poco le importaba a ella que los cabellos de él fueran grises y su piel tuviera la suave rugosidad que el tiempo otorga a la gente. Sus ojos verdes eran como los bosques que ella amaba tanto, sabios, profundos, antiguos llenos de misterios y una belleza salvaje, podían parecer tranquilos, pero estaban llenos de chispa y vida que pocos lograban ver.

Él la extrañaba en la soledad de su tierra, era un hombre respetado y admirado, hace tiempo que les había heredado a otros las responsabilidades del mandato. No tenía hijos, alguna vez había estado comprometido con una joven y valiente guerrera a la que amó mucho, sin embargo ella se enamoró de un joven extranjero, de nombre Eret y él la dejó ir. Comprendía que el amor no se elige, solo pasa.

Finalmente ella comprendió a que se debían sus sentimientos y aunque al principio le parecían una idea ridícula, no encontró ninguna otra explicación. Estaba enamorada de él.

Fue a buscarlo, solo conocía su nombre y que venía de Berk, claro que también sabía de memoria todas las aventuras que le había contado, pero como la mayoría de ellas habían sido en el extranjero no creyó que le fuesen a servir para ubicarlo en la tierra de donde era originario.

Lo encontró más fácil de lo que creía, todo mundo en Berk sabía quién era Hipo Horrendo Abadejo Tercero. Sin embargo las miradas que la gente ponía cuando preguntaba por él le hicieron saber que algo iba mal.

Al llegar a la casa pudo ver a un médico alejándose de ahí con mirada triste, sentía su corazón estrujarse a cada paso que daba. Entró sin siquiera tocar la puerta, con temor de haber llegado demasiado tarde, su brusca entrada lo hizo a él girar la cabeza, los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

Si él hubiera tenido fuerzas habría corrido a abrazarla y besarla y decirle cuanto la había extrañado y con cuanta fuerza había deseado mirarla aunque fuera una última vez.

Ella estaba tan feliz de verlo con vida y de la mirada alegre y sonriente que él le dedico que por un momento no fue consciente de que él estaba en cama y de que no lucía tan bien como cuando se habían despedido unos meses atrás.

\- Qué pena que el encontrarnos haya sido tan efímero – le dijo él mirándola sentado desde la cama.

Ella lo miró con más atención entonces, su corazón se encogió al ver lo rápido que había desmejorado, la preocupación se apodero de sus rasgos y él le dedico una sonrisa torcida. Entonces sus palabras por fin hicieron eco en sus oídos y las entendió. Se estaba despidiendo, le decía que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Sintió un dolor nuevo en su corazón. Siempre había pensado que cuando en las historias decían que tenían el corazón roto no era más que una expresión, pero sentía que la noticia le había sacado el aire de los pulmones, y había metido hielo en sus venas, sentía un hueco enorme en el vientre como si tuviera un agujero negro que se estuviera tragando todo, incluso su alma; pero sin duda su corazón era el que se había llevado la peor parte, sentía que alguien lo rompía y rasgaba en pedazos.

No supo ni fue consiente de como lo hizo, pero cerró la puerta y se acercó a su lado, se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado de su cama, le tomó una mano. No había notado que sus manos temblaban hasta que las vio sostener la de él. No había sido consciente de que tenía un nudo en la garganta hasta que intento hablar y la voz le brotó de la garganta tan quebrada como su corazón.

\- ¿Y si no lo fuese?… ¿Y si tuviéramos tiempo? – le dijo ella con lágrimas queriendo brotar por esos ojos azules como el mar que él amaba.

\- Te hubiese enseñado a amar – le dijo él con otra sonrisa, solo que más melancólica.

Ella sonrió, y una lagrima rebelde brotó de sus ojos y corrió por sus mejillas, el alzó la mano y se la seco con cariño infinito, dejó su mano ahí, acariciando la tersa piel de su mejilla. Ella colocó su mano sobre la de él aferrándose a él con desesperación a pesar de la suavidad con la que lo tocó.

\- ¿Y yo que te hubiese enseñado? – le dijo ella mientras saboreaba el salado sabor de las lágrimas en sus labios.

\- Me hubieses enseñado a vivir de nuevo.

\- Creí que habías vivido suficientes aventuras para dos vidas – le dijo ella con lo que intento ser una risa, pero que sonaba más como un sollozo.

\- Eso es cierto – le dijo él con voz calmada – pero aun así hay cosas que nunca aprendí, y cambiaría casi todas mis aventuras por haber tenido más tiempo contigo.

Ella sonrió, mientras más lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas él le regreso la sonrisa, deseando que su cuerpo fuera más fuerte para seguirla acompañando y cuidarla como se merecía.

La vida era terriblemente injusta. Su amor había sido tan a destiempo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hoy el día ha estado precioso, pero estoy atrapada en uno de esos estados de melancolía y tristeza profunda y total, sigo en pijama y me la he pasado comiendo helado y galletas en mi cuarto con las cortinas cerradas todo el día, lo más triste es que ni siquiera tengo un motivo para sentirme así, simplemente me siento así. Así que por eso me puse a intentar aprovechar mi estado de ánimo y escribir algo. Lo cual fe difícil porque ni siquiera tengo ganas de escribir, ni leer ni saber nada del mundo. Pero hice mi intento y esto resulto. Ojalá a alguien le guste… o bueno quizá no xq es trágico y todo, bueno ojala alguien disfrute de esta lectura, si no es así pueden apedrearme y yo prometeré no subir nada cuando no esté en mis 5 sentidos.**


End file.
